Various types of load sensors for the recognition and monitoring of a load on a forklift, as well as a movable load sensor on a forklift devised to vertically adjust the load are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a load laser guidance system for forklift including a pair of laterally overlapping and laterally adjustable hollow parallelepiped bars disposed on the front end are automatically and laterally adjustable by a pair of servo motors disposed within the pair of bars. The bars are attached to the mast assembly by a pair of braces as well as a pair of forwardly projecting laser sensors disposed on each one of the pair of bars.